The Angel's Wing
by Sephy-kun's girl
Summary: UPDATE!Why did Sephiroth have only one wing? What had he done that made the other vanish...?
1. Gone Forever

**Disclaimer: **Yo! I don't own Final Fantasy VII or…anything else that makes money…-sigh-

**A/N:** Hiya! Sekugi here andthis is my veryfirst FFVII fic! YAAAY! I got this idea when I was on the bus…yes, that's what I do on the bus, think up fanfics! XD

Well, I hope you like this, so here it is, Sekugi's _The Angel's Wing_! Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flowers…Yes…he was like a flower… _

_A great silver flower in bloom…_

_In Spring…he would be there…grand and beautiful…but then…Winter...he was gone… he withered away from my heart…from my life..._

-----------------------------------------

"Sephiroth…I-I don't want you to go."

His green eyes looked into my own, paler green eyes, "Relm…"

I looked away. The Midgar slums surrounded me and I wished to look back into his eyes and be free of the pain around me, "SOLDIER is dangerous though, right?"

"Probably."

"Then, why?"

He sighed, "Before he left, Professor Gast suggested it to me…and I think it might be a good idea."

"Why?"

He stared at me. This time he looked away…as if even he didn't know, "Why do you care, Relm? What does it matter if one more man leaves these slums?"

I watched him stand there, his features showing courage, annoyance, and…something like…I dun't know…like he was troubled by something…

How could I tell him? How could I tell him how I'd admired him since he began living in the Sector 3 slums five years ago? How could I tell him of pain I'd felt inside when he would talk so often of joining SOLDIER? How the very mention of it made tears come into my eyes?

"I just…worry about you, Sephiroth."

He gave me an odd smile, "You worry a lot. I'll be fine. I'll…I'll send you a letter every month."

"Week."

"Two weeks."

"Fine." I said.

He looked at me with concern, "You okay?"

I smiled, "You know, you were my first and only friend here."

He placed his hand on my shoulder, "Like I said, you worry too much. It'll all be fine, so cheer up."

"You're not very good at consoling, you know." I chuckled as I began to cry.

He sighed again and ran hand through his hair. My reluctance to let him go seemed to bother him…So that's what was troubling him…I couldn't stand to see him that way.

Me? I didn't matter. I knew that. But he…he was strong, powerful…he deserved more than these slums…more than me…He deserved freedom.

I stared at the stone road beneath me, "Go."

Sephiroth looked at me in shock, "W-What?"

"Go. Join SOLDIER. See if I care. Maybe we were better off without you."

"Relm..?"

I shoved him back, "Just get the hell out!"

He looked at me, then at the plate above us, "You should see the sky sometime instead of wasting your life in the slums. Follow my example and leave this all behind. Find a place more suited for a gentle person like you."

I didn't once watch him leave, nor do I believe he ever looked back. I listened to his footsteps grow more distant…and I knew that I would never see him again…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** And so begins my story. Yes, I know it's short, but it's just an opener okay? So don't hold it against me.

What do you think? I want a couple of reviews before I update again, so review whether you like the story or not! Please?


	2. Masamune

**Disclaimer: **Don't worry, I still don't own FFVII or anything else…;.;

Prettymissy54: Domo arigatou gozaimasu! You are soo nice! (you're also the only one who didn't ask about Relm's gender…)

Tolea: Thanks…LOVE THE CAPITAL LETTERS! XD

CloudLove3r-In-Your-Face: -sigh- If you don't like it, don't read it.

**A/N: **Okay…we seem to be having some confusion over Relm's gender. Let me start by saying that "Relm" is a name I like to steal from FFVI and since VII came right after VI, I thought it appropriate. Relm is in fact a **girl **who has a major-ness crush on our dear Sephy-kun. This is not yaoi or shounen ai as I don't read those that often with the exception of two authors and a manga called Gravitation. shounen ai lovers check it out! ). Just plain old fashioned boy and girl pairing. Sorry about the confusion, my dear readers.

And now…MY STORYNESS CONTINUES!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He kept his promise…for one month…_

"_Relm, I'm doing fine. Don't worry, it's not as bad as you thought."_

_I did worry…then…the letters stopped…_

_I took his advice…I left the slums…and went to a nice town called Nibelheim._

_I kept his last letter with me though…it was the whole reason why…I left…_

"_Relm, I'm sorry to say that I'll be sending you no more letters. I do this, not to upset you, but to help you. War is coming and those in SOLDIER are to be the weapons. I want you to forget me, Relm, because if it says in the newspaper that a man named Sephiroth was killed, I want you to feel no pain or sadness. Remember what I said before I left, but nothing else. Leave the slums, you don't belong there._

_Your Forgotten Friend,_

_Sephiroth"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"He's in the paper again!"

"Really? Wow! That Sephiroth guy must be amazing!"

"No kidding!"

I looked around the bar at the people buried in their newspapers. They were so loud…

"Look here! It says he's the only known master of the masamune!"

"What's that?"

"It's a sword, you idiot, a really long sword!"

I turned away. Masamune, huh? Didn't matter to me. What did I care about Sephiroth, Hero of the Shinra Company?

A traveler looked up from his meal, "So you're just now hearing about Sephiroth?"

"Yeah, why?"

The traveler shook his head, "Everyone in Midgar knows about him. I'm surprised you don't. I once got to see him."

"Really?"

"What was he like?"

The man smiled. This was obviously what he had been waiting for, "He's got long silver hair and these creepy, glowing green eyes. Not to mention the fact that he always wears black-"

He was about to continue when I quickly cut him off, "Who the hell cares? He's just another guy they got to call a 'hero.' I've heard just about enough of him and would be very grateful if you would either shut up or leave. Otherwise, I can shut you up myself!"

I unsheathed my sword and aimed it straight at his heart. He stared at me for a moment as if he didn't think I was serious. I merely stared at him, my sword remaining fixed on one spot.

He turned cautiously back to his food and whispered to the man next to him, "What's up with her?"

The other man shrugged, "No one really knows. She came here about three years ago, all alone. She just hates hearing about Sephiroth, but that's all anyone really _knows _about her."

I pulled my blonde hair from my eyes and stood up. The men flinched as I said sharply, "Actually, I just hate listening to a bunch of assholes talking about some damn idiot that was branded a hero!"

I slammed down my drink and stormed out of the bar. What did I care about Sephiroth? Just another jerk in a world that really didn't need any more.

I lay a hand on the hilt of my sword. If I ever saw that bastard again, I was gonna teach him a lesson, masamune or not!

I paused. Did I really have the heart to do that, though?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**A/N: **-sigh- Finally finished it! Sorry it took so long….and that it's so damn short. This is the toughest story I've written thus far, so please give me a break. O.o;;

Please review…even though this chapter probably sucks….Ah, just review!


	3. Journey Begins

**Disclaimer: **Yo! I don't own Final Fantasy VII or…anything else that makes money…-sigh-

**A/N:** It's been a while, huh? Sorry 'bout the wait! Also, the "bad language" used bt Relm is meant to show how much Sephiroth's sudden departure effected her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_I was fed up with just waiting for letters that never came…I was going to get out of this small town and find Sephiroth…no matter what…_

_---------------_

I packed up only the things I knew I would absolutely need: a few items, clothing, sword, and some food. I stood in my room, wondering what else I might need, when a small voice behind me startled me.

"Are you going somewhere, Relm?"

I turned around, "T-Tifa? How many times have I asked you to knock first?"

The girl smiled from her place in the doorway, "A lot."

I smiled back and sighed, "So, what is it you need?"

Tifa looked away uncomfortably, "Did you hear about Cloud?"

"No. What should I have heard?"

"He's gonna join SOLDIER to be like Sephiroth."

I flinched at the name, "Why?"

"I don't know. I came to ask what's so good about that Sephiroth that makes Cloud wanna be like him."

"W-Why ask me?"

She shrugged, "I heard my daddy saying that you probably know something about him, and that's why you don't like hearing bout him."

I sighed and pulled two chairs together, sat in one, and beckoned Tifa over, "Come sit with me."

As she sat down, I leaned in close, "Can you keep a secret?"

She nodded excitedly.

I smiled, "I really did know Sephiroth."

Tifa stared at me for a moment, "But then…why don't you like to hear about him or talk about him? Wasn't he your friend?"

I leaned back in my chair, "I guess you might say we were friends, but then, four years ago, he did something I could never forgive."

Tifa scooted to the edge of her seat to listen, "What?"

I looked her in the eye, "He left to join SOLDIER, just like Cloud wants to. I haven't seen him since. At first, he would write, but the letters stopped. I suppose I don't like hearing about him because…it puts me in a bad mood to think about him and what he did. It's like my only friend betrayed me…"

"But…you don't seem to be in a bad mood right now…"

I shrugged, "I guess that's because…I'm going out to find him."

"So…you are leaving…" Tifa smiled, "Well, good luck in finding him! What'll you do when you see him?"

I pulled my pack over my shoulder, "First, I'll give him a good smack in the face…then I guess…Well I really hadn't thought past that!"

Tifa waved, then gasped, "Right! What about Cloud?"

I turned and smiled at her, "Whatever you do, don't let him join SOLDIER!"

With those words, I left Nibelheim.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **-sigh- another short chapter….WILL THIS BE A STORY OF SHORT CHAPTERS?….who knows, but I'll just keep apologizing for it. SORRY!

Please review!


End file.
